Estabas tardando
by anneodair
Summary: Baile de la servidumbre, enero de 1919.


Enero, 1919

- Sybil, vamos, o llegaremos tarde a Ripon. - Su madre y sus hermanas pasan por su lado, pero ella no se mueve de donde está. Siente una mano en el hombro y se gira para encontrarse con Edith, que le sonríe dulcemente y observa junto a ella como los críados van rapidamente de un lado para otro, preparándolo todo para la noche.

- ¿No estás emocionada? - Sybil apenas puede contener su entusiasmo. - No hemos celebrado el Baile de la Servidumbre desde que empezó la guerra.

- Hablas como si nunca hubieras ido a uno, Sybil, solo han sido cinco años y...

- Sí, lo sé. No he pensado en ellos durante toda la guerra, pero ahora que ha terminado estoy emocionada. Piénsalo, Edith, la última vez, solo tenía 16 años, Gwen todavía estaba aquí...Y William. - su expresión se vuelve triste por un momento, pero se recupera. - No era más que una niña, todo ha cambiado muchísimo.

- Sí... - contesta su hermana, y no tiene tiempo de añadir nada más antes de que Carson se acerque para avisarles de que el coche está preparado para su viaje a Ripon.

· · ·

- ¿Asistirá al Baile de la Servidumbre, Branson? - Sybil alza la vista ante la pregunta de su madre, impresionada. No pensaba que nadie además de ella se diera cuenta de la presencia del chofer.

- Me imagino que sí, milady. - Él también parece sorprendido, aunque nadie más parece notarlo. Cora parece tener ganas de hablar, por lo que prosigue:

- Oh, ya lo verá, es muy divertido. Es una pena que no se haya celebrado ninguno desde que llegó, ya han pasado años. Pero la guerra ha sido dura... Carson y yo abrimos el baile, con Robert y la señora Hughes. Después Violet con el señor Bates... y es una pena que Matthew no vaya a venir, como heredero, tendría que haber bailado con O'Brien.

Mary pareció algo molesta ante la mención de Matthew, que estaba en casa de Lavinia, y decidió cortar a su madre.

- Vamos, Mamá, te emocionas demasiado. No es más que un baile.

- Pues yo tengo muy buen recuerdo. - Sybil sale al rescate de su madre - Es una gran oportunidad para juntarnos todos, tanto nosotros como el servicio, como una familia.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Branson en el retrosivor, y ámbos sonríen. Mary se da cuenta y mira a su hermana con enfado. Sybil decide mirar por la ventana. A pesar de que a veces la insistencia del chofer la estresa y la agobia, no puede evitar sentir una enorme alegría en pequeños momentos como aquel y nada, ni siquiera Mary, va a arruinarle ese momento.

· · ·

La música es animada, todos están felices, nadie parece acordarse de la guerra. Sybil mira al rededor de la sala. Mary baila con Carson. No puede evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia ellos. Cuando eran pequeñas, podrían haberse pasado todo el día en la cocina con los críados, y Carson siempre había cumplido el papel de padre para Mary cuando Robert había estado ausente. En cambio, Sybil, solo había podido esperar hasta que este llegara.

Edith baila con el señor Bates, aunque no parece del todo cómoda. Su madre con Thomas, parece divertida. Violet guía a Robert en un baile un tanto extraño. La señora Hughes con uno de los mozos de cocina. De pronto, la mirada de Sybil se detiene en un punto en el que se encuentran Branson y Anna, riéndo mientras dan vueltas al rededor de la sala. Siente una punzada de celos y mira hacia el otro lado. Entabla conversación con la tía Rosamund, hasta que esta le dice:

- Creo que te toca bailar.

Sybil se gira y ve a Branson acercándose a la mesa, intentando disimular una sonrisa ante la presencia de Rosamund.

- Milady - dice extendiéndole una mano. Sybil la acepta y se dirigen a un lugar algo apartado.

- Estabas tardando. - intenta disimular el dolor en su voz al recordar como bailaba con Anna, Daisy e incluso Edith antes que con ella. Branson le pone una mano en la cintura y le coge la otra, mientras ella hace lo propio en su hombro.

- Ahora que tu hermana sabe lo que está pasando, no me convenía acercarme a ti según empezara el baile, ¿No? - La mira a los ojos y parece darse cuenta de lo que siente. - Lo siento. - le susurra, acercándose un poco más de lo que debería, pero nadie se dará cuenta. - Sabes que, si pudiera, me pasaría la noche bailando contigo.

Sybil respira hondo para evitar sonrojarse. Sabe que debería enfadarse, decirle que la dejara en paz, pero en el fondo, no quiere. Sabe que él tiene razón, está enamorada de Branson, pero aún no esta preparada para admitirlo, para huir con él. Sin embargo, allí, en sus brazos, bailando tranquilamente sin que nadie pueda pensar que lo que hacen está mal, siente que no podría ser más feliz.

- Branson, yo...

- Lo siento, me he vuelto a pasar. ¿No? - parece decepcionado.

- No, no es eso. - A pesar de los guantes, puede sentir la piel del chofer perfectamente. Suave, firme, segura. Le acaricia la mano con el pulgar. - Quería decirte que...- _que te quiero_, piensa, pero no lo dice- Que me alegro de que no fueras a la guerra. De que te quedases aquí, conmigo. De que no te fueras a Irlanda. Se lo difícil que ha sido para ti. Gracias, Branson.

Él sonríe.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que a estas alturas ya hemos roto casi todas las reglas de la sociedad, asique podrías llamarme Tom.

- Tom... me gusta, pero con una condición. - Él alza las cejas. - Que tú también me llames Sybil. Se acabaron el Milady y todas esas tonterías.

- Hecho.


End file.
